


Coffee Spill

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Addict Barry, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "i’m a fierce coffee lover who had recently cut caffeine down to once a week and the day i bought one you accidentally knocked it over and i was gonna be mad but you looked at me and holy fuck those eyes so even though i’m not mad anymore i’ll still pretend to be so you’ll but me coffee"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Spill

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted @flashsvibe on tumblr

Barry is practically bouncing on the heels of his feet as he watches the barista preparing his coffee. He can’t do anything without a fresh cup–more than five times a day. It’s sort of become an addiction, to the point where he would get migraines on the days he would skip coffee. 

It certainly doesn’t help when it’s his last semester of being an undergrad and midterms are quickly coming up.

So his best friend Iris made him cut down to one cup once a week. 

It’s absolute, pure heaven when Barry gets to walk into the campus coffee shop on Mondays. He doesn’t even mind the long lines–as long as he has his coffee fix for the week, he’ll be good. 

He takes his order with a giant smile on his face, turning around to step over to the counter to pour in sugar and cream packets when someone bumps into him, and…

And he drops his coffee. 

It gets knocked out of his hand, before Barry can even realize it what’s happening, and then there’s sweet, sweet coffee spilled over the floor, some of it getting his shoes. 

“What…the fuck,” he says, his voice quiet as his brain is still processing. 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry, man! I wasn’t looking, that was totally my bad. Are you okay?”   


“What the fuck?” Barry says again, a bit louder this time. Of course, the _one_ day out of the week he gets to have his coffee, and this idiot–  


_Oh_. 

Once Barry glances up to see who is apologizing to him, the first thing he notices is the other man’s eyes. They’re a dark brown, but they’re…holy shit, they’re pretty. The prettiest eyes he’s ever seen. 

Barry is struggling with words now before he actually takes in the man’s appearance, and holy crap, his eyes aren’t the only pretty feature on him. He’s sure he’s seen this guy around campus before, but…Barry’s never really _looked_ at him like this until now.

“Dude, you okay? You didn’t get any coffee on you, right? I’m so, so sorry.”   


Barry blinks and shakes out of his daze. “Oh! I…” He pauses. If he says it’s all fine and dandy, this guy might just be on his merry way and Barry would probably never be able to speak to him again. He swallows. “I–that was my only coffee I could have for the week!” he says instead. “And you…and now look at it!” 

The other man tucks his long, dark hair back, looking really guilty, which of course, makes Barry feel guilty for pretending to be mad.

“Yo, I’m really sorry,” the guy says. “I can buy you a new cup of coffee?”   


Barry crosses his arms over his chest, pretending to think about it. He would definitely have the chance to talk to this guy while they stand in line. “I wouldn’t mind that, actually,” he says. 

After the other man apologizes again, Barry apologizes himself for being sort of a douche. The guy lets out a laugh. “Thank god,” he tells Barry. “I thought you were gonna make me do your laundry for a month, or something.” 

The man introduces himself as Cisco. Then Cisco makes a comment on how cute the name Barry is. It makes Barry blush and avert his eyes for most of their conversation when the topic easily flows into their majors and then their interests and hobbies. 

Cisco gets Barry his coffee and they both sit at a table outside of the shop, their conversation slowly dying and they fall into a rather comfortable silence. 

“So…” Cisco leans in closer to Barry, his elbows on the table, his eyebrow arched slightly. “Is the coffee to your complete satisfaction?”   


Barry can feel his cheeks heating up a bit from the way Cisco is just staring at him. He chews on his bottom lip nervously. “I mean, it’s good but…” Cisco is leaning ever so closely and Barry wonders if he can hear the heart pounding against his chest. _Oh fuck it_. “You have something better to offer?” 

Cisco grins at him. 

They go back to his dorm, Barry getting pushed up against a wall while Cisco gets down on his knees.

Barry wouldn’t mind trading out his weekly coffee if he could do this with Cisco every week. And as his breathing gets heavy and Cisco manages to quickly get his pants down and off, he gets the feeling that Cisco would want the same thing, too.


End file.
